


朝 食

by nox0707



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Archer & Gilgamesh | Heroic Spirit EMIYA & Gilgamesh - Freeform, M/M, 双弓, 金弓
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: *R18预警。前所未有地做了闪闪日红茶的梦……画面太清晰了以至于醒来之后还历历在目（扶额）。于是写了这个黄段子。背景是瞎编的，作者并没有抽到酒吞……（泣





	朝 食

朝 食

 

 

英灵卫宫从一阵酸痛中醒来。

被子乱糟糟的压在身下，还没散尽的酒气弥漫在空气里，意识像浸泡在混沌中一样——他记得昨晚的聚会，横幅上一行歪歪扭扭的大字“欢迎酒吞酱、迦勒底一家亲”，然后各国英灵纷纷夸赞自己国家产的美酒天下第一，清酒白酒威士忌，最后变成聚众酗酒大会。

作为负责喂饱整个迦勒底的厨子，卫宫本人是不常喝酒的，毕竟如果把糖当盐放了，那就是十恶不赦的罪孽了。

所以他知道，自己现在的状况一定都是因为外力因素。

外力因素正不要脸地挂在他身上，一只手揪着他的头发，一条腿环住他的腰。乱糟糟的金色脑袋塞在他的下巴和肩膀之间，吉尔加美修的每个呼吸都把温热的酒气喷在他胸膛上。

像所有糟糕的喜剧片开场一样，他们都一丝不挂。

（英雄王的X正和他本人一样不要脸地贴着卫宫的髋骨，而王居然睡得像死猪一样没有反应，这不科学）

虽然滚床单也不是第一次，但卫宫还是衷心地希望英雄王能在这方面有所节制：就算他们都是英灵，不用润滑直接进还是太难受了！红酒根本起不了多大的作用，不但痛，还会弄脏褥子，害他在洗的时候又要多放清洁剂，迦勒底的生活物资库存有限……

等一下，这个吐槽的方向好像不对。

但无论如何，现在是把身上的金毛无尾熊扔开的时候了，因为钟表已经来到了五点，神圣的时刻就要到了。

对厨子来说，早饭是每日最初的战役，它必须被严肃对待，有如美国历史书写莱克星顿的枪声。

……不知道爱迪狮先生会怎么看待这样的想法，总之，英灵卫宫现在必须要去他的战场了。

 

他先是尝试着动了一下肩膀，吉尔加美修的脑袋随着他的动作挪了挪，鼻子里呼了两下，然后顺着方向又抱紧了一点，英雄王的腿甚至已经蹭到了下方他的X毛。卫宫试图把被抱着的肩膀从王的钳制里抽出来，但后者的手臂正不偏不倚地横在他胸口上，因此他根本挣脱不了。

什么最古之王，这是最古的八爪鱼吧。

王不仅睡得很熟，而且拥有最古的起床气，因此叫醒他再把他扔下去的想法也是极其危险的，一不小心就有可能导致整个迦勒底被旺财轰杀至废墟，拯救人理的事业将会因为一顿早餐而毁灭。

但是如果不起床做早餐的话，迦勒底同样会被因为饿肚子而黑化暴走的不列颠王毁灭。在这个建筑物里居住着三名以上的阿尔托莉亚，空腹的战斗力足以核平英伦三岛。

……以拯救世界为毕生心愿的英灵自然不会放任这种事发生。

于是他稍微动了动身子，计划着先换成侧身的姿势，再把最古的八爪鱼拨走。

第一步成功了，他打算把那条碍事的手臂移开。这时那条洁白的胳膊却不如人愿地顺势挪到了卫宫的胸口，手掌正好搭在他的胸肌上。王好像睡梦里却能知道什么一样，顺手捏了两把，嗯，弹性不错。

卫宫的脸比正常状态又黑了三个色号。

他想把那只手搬开，但那只不安分的手仿佛被吸引了一样死死地扣着他的胸，手指都陷进肌肉里了，还欲罢不能地捏了一下又一下，跟弹钢琴似的。

卫宫黑着脸考虑着砍断这只手的可能性，同时听到始作俑者口中模糊的低语。

王喃喃地说，牛排……三分……

“老子不是牛排。”英灵低声地、毫无力量地反对了一声，没用。

虽然吉尔加美修以前也提出过大清早吃牛排加煎蛋的无理要求，但占据厨房No.1地位的卫宫，在经验作用下，早已熟知如何对付他的异想天开。

“你滚起来我就给你做牛排。”他换了一种说辞，不抱希望地期望王能听到。

当然是听不到的。吉尔加美修迷迷糊糊地缩了一下脖子，把脸在对方胸肌上蹭了蹭——那里还残留着昨夜的痕迹，一些对英灵来说不算太严重的淤青和齿痕——然后王抽了抽鼻子，闭着眼在那坨鼓起的肌肉上舔了舔——

卫宫像触电一样啪啪啪地炸毛了。

“快睡醒、你这个变态。”他抓住那只手同时起身想把王甩开，但是再一次未能如愿。两人的胳膊扭在一起的时候王半睁开眼睛，迷茫的眼神明显没有焦距，一看就知道没睡醒。他稍微一用力，就把另一名英灵压回到床上。

“……本王……饿了。”他嘟囔着说，也不知道是自言自语还是别的。

饿了就滚起来吃饭啊！！！厨子在内心咆哮着。

然而脑内OS除了自己之外谁也听不见，英雄王还是八爪鱼一样缠着他，只是换了个姿势，而且还半睡半醒地啃着他的胸肌。哦，包括乳头。

……说真的，有点痛。

 

生理反应比想象还要快地来了。

王的贝齿不轻不重地碾压着那颗深色肉粒，时不时拉扯一下，让原本已经很敏感的英灵迅速投降。乳首像口香糖一样在温暖的口中被蹂躏，它很快便硬了起来，换来了更用力的一阵吮吸。刺痛，但更多的是湿热的酥麻感，一波一波地从胸口扩散，卫宫心里大叫不妙。

——再不起来做饭，咖喱棒三连发就要核平迦勒底了！

“吉尔加美修——！”他无奈地翻身坐起，想要冒死叫醒王，一低头却发现对方已经醒来了，还带着一点朦胧的红眼睛正在从下方瞪着自己。

“Faker，别打扰本王用早餐。”

恶劣一笑，英雄王欺身便压了上来，膝盖顶进英灵的两腿之间，牙齿从胸口上移到脆弱的脖颈——那里并没有脉搏，但王还是着迷地咬下口，尖锐的犬齿刺进英灵的皮肤，血液渗了出来。

“你把这个称为吃饭，不怕那位伯爵人和瓦拉几亚王来找告你盗版吗？”厨子本能地嘲讽，却掩饰不了他愈发滚烫的脸色。赤luo的身体在这样的接触中忠实地做出回应，两人的下身都抬起了头。

“这个世界最可耻的赝品都已经是本王的囊中之物了，你有什么可得意的？”王轻描淡写地回答，完全褪去了尚未睡醒的姿态，看起来清爽得不行。他咬着对方颤动的喉结留下齿痕，捏着胸部的手掌下滑，紧紧握住了下面的那一根。

英灵全身的肌肉都僵硬了。这样下去是要飙维摩那的节奏啊！

“英雄王！快停止，你想要点什么早餐都可以……”

“胆敢打扰本王用早餐者皆要受罚。”王咬着他的脖子含糊地说，“何况身为食物竟然反抗，要受双倍的惩罚。”

他撸动着手里的玩意儿，把玩着软乎乎的囊球，把手指在那个昨晚就捅熟了的部位胡乱打圈。英灵卫宫咬着牙承受着空腹和快感，过去的一分一秒都压迫着厨子绷劲的神经，他在王一次性将食指和中指插进去的时候叫出了声。

“嗯，用餐之时有点伴奏也是不错的，就让本王来鉴赏一下食物能发出怎样的音乐。”王恶劣地掏挖着他的内部，让英灵的泪水和他的叫声一样流淌而出。

 

——迦勒底和人类完了。

思考断线之前他这样想，然后就被热浪吞没了。

 

 

 

 

*结果那一天整个迦勒底的早餐时间都推迟了两小时。

*但是因为前一晚的酗酒和宿醉，所有人都睡到九点之后才起床，因此并没有人对早餐提出异议。

*在那之后连续三个礼拜，任何牛排和牛肉制品都没有出现在迦勒底的餐单上。

 

 

·完


End file.
